Living again
by NeonDomino
Summary: James Potter survived the attack, but has been in a coma for 20 years since the attack on his home. What happens when he finally wakes up and who is this Hermione girl that everyone is telling him about? JP/HG (with mentions but not detailed of RL/SB)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a James/Hermione story, there is a few mentions of Sirius and Remus' relationship but its just mentioned and not detailed so if you don't read slash you don't have to worry about any details.**

**There's a lot of changes (obviously since its a James and Hermione story) starting with the fact that James didn't die.**

**I own nothing.**

**I may have found a beta but this chapter is due today so I will have to do this without a beta. Hopefully everything is alright.**

**Challenges: **

**The Sherlock Challenge: Part 1: A Study in Pink - 5 - Write about James Potter**

******The Disney Plotline Challenge - Bambi - Write about someone dying or someone losing someone. **

* * *

James knew he had been betrayed the moment he felt the wards go. He felt it in his gut that something was wrong.

He saw the door blast open and knew in his heart that there was no hope and he wondered how someone he trusted with his family's life - a marauder no less, would betray them.

He saw Voldemort coming in, and he shouted to Lily to get Harry, he had hoped she found a way out of the house. He tried to block the way, tried to give her more time to escape but he was hit.

He was in pain, more pain then he'd ever felt in his life, and that was saying something as he'd gone head to head with a werewolf more times than he could count. He was an Auror, his job was dealing with dangerous people but anything they had done to him couldn't compare to the agony he felt.

He hit the floor and Voldemort walked past him. He put all his energy into looking up to see who was hurting him and his eyes met a pair of watery blue.

"Wormtail... my family, you betrayed us?" He gasped out between curses. "Save them - please!" He hoped that Wormtail would come to his senses and do something, he would have done had it been reversed. He was not above begging when it came to his wife's life and his sons life. His own wasn't important as long as they lived.

He saw the hate fill those blue eyes, far from the admiration and care that used to fill them and James wondered when that had changed.

"Oh James my friend, the last few years have led to this moment. Do you think I would stay loyal to you after everything you've done? Do you think I would help the man who stole the women I loved? You don't have to worry about Lily, she's my reward for giving my Lord the child."

"No, you can't..." James gasped out, trying to get up.

He was hit with another curse, which he tried to resist, trying to get up to head upstairs and save his son. He hit the floor again.

"She'll be mine Prongs, there's nothing you can do. This will be my revenge on you, and don't worry Sirius will get his, he was after all your secret keeper - the only people who knew the change were me, you, Sirius and Lily after all."

"No I'll go to..."

"You'll be dead," laughed Peter and it made James' blood run cold. "Sirius will get the Dementors kiss and Remus will spend his life alone like a monster of his kind is destined to be. We may take pity on Remus and allow him to join us, I'm sure he'll join the Dark Lord when he learns that Lily is with us."

"Remus would never join you... We were your friends Peter!"

"Were you really?" Peter asked hitting him again with another Crucio.

He prayed with everything he had that Lily got out of the house, that her and Harry had found a way to be safe when he failed to protect them - his own friend had betrayed them, this was all his fault.

He couldn't escape seeing the flash of green that flashed to where he lay. He heard the sound of crying and realised the first flash was for Lily. When he saw a second flash, things seemed to slow down. There was a blast and he felt the pressure of it.

He was only aware of the fact that his family was gone, dead, destroyed... He would be next and he felt comfort in the fact that he would soon be with his wife and son again. He felt his body burning, aching in agony, and he hoped that it would all be over soon.

Because there was no hope. He had nothing left to live for.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed, all my stories will have updates soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I own Nothing.**

**Thank you for all the follows/Favourites for me and my story. Here is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you to SiriusSmut who had to listen to my ramblings when I was stuck with how to handle this chapter, and helping me. I've finally finished it. **

* * *

James found himself lost in his own head. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. All he could do was remember.

He ran through every happy memory over and over, every happy memory pushing its way into the front of his mind, playing in front of his eyes. His friends, Sirius and Remus, Lily, the love of his life, and his son Harry were on constant replay.

The thoughts flitted through his mind, never giving him a moment's peace. But slowly they were overtaken by the horror of that last night, the pain he had gone through with the curses, and the most painful part - seeing the two green flashes. They overtook his mind. The green flashes, which meant the end of Harry and Lily's lives.

He would have willingly died for them.

He wondered if death would be soon, as he would rather die then be stuck in his head like this, with no knowledge of anything that was happening, no idea where he was.

All he knew was that his wife and his son were dead.

Maybe death wouldn't be so bad, he would at least be reunited with Lily and Harry, and he knew without a doubt that Sirius and Remus would do everything in their power to destroy Peter for his betrayal.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, although in his head there was no way of telling, he heard a voice break through.

_"James, I'm scared you won't wake up. The funeral... I can't even bring myself to talk about it, it was so emotional, everyone was there... and Sirius... well, he's in Azkaban, I don't know what to do..."_

**~oOo~**

That was the beginning of it, the beginning of the visits by Remus. He never heard everything that was said, sometimes the voice seemed further away, sometimes it was distorted or sometimes it just stopped suddenly, but he eagerly listened to each and every word that his mind let it, from the werewolf.

Time passed, but James was never aware how much. There was so much in his head, he wasn't able to tell if it had been a week, a month, a year or if he was wasting his life away somewhere. He relied on Remus to keep him sane.

It was always parts of what was being said that slipped through, small snippets at times, but it was something. It was showing James that he was still alive. The bits he did catch made no sense, and often had him wondering how long he had been there. Sometimes it sounded like the comments were days apart, other times it sounded like it could be years.

**~oOo~**

_"I feel so alone James, I feel so empty without Sirius. He was our best friend... and I know you never knew this... or maybe you did, well Sirius never knew, but I love him... loved him. I loved him the same way you love Lily. But I can't love him after what he's done. I'm so broken, I'm so confused..."_

_"I hate myself, but I can't stop loving him, it's not that easy, but after what he's done, I can never forgive him, and if you ever woke up, I know you'd want to kill him..."_

_"I just can't believe that he was the one to do this. There must be some mistake, Sirius would never... Please wake up James, please tell me he didn't betray you. You would know what happened, but I have a bad feeling about all of this, that something is missing..."_

_"It's all getting to be too much. I need you to wake up, I need to know you're still alive in there somewhere, but on the other hand I'm scared. Scared to see the look in your eyes when you wake up and realise what happened, and who you've lost... We'll you'll still have me and..."_

_"They won't let him live with me. Werewolves aren't suitable to raise children. I think they're scared I might decide he'd look nice in a sandwich or something. I've even begged Dumbledore to let my parents take him in, so I can still care for him, but there was nothing we could do. He's going to be living with that shrew of a sister..."_

_"I caught a glimpse of him. I hung around in Kings Cross, near the platform. He was alone, the Muggles didn't even bother with bringing him. Arabella Figg told me some frightening things when I saw her a few weeks ago. I bided my time because I knew he'd be at Hogwarts... Well back to the story - He wasn't sure how to get on the train, and I started going over to him, to explain how to get onto the platform, but he approached Molly Weasley, so I left. I know she'd make sure he got on the train. He looks just like you... it was too much to handle at that moment, so overwhelming..."_

_"You remember I told you Dumbledore gave me your cloak after you came here? Well I couldn't keep it anymore. I sent it to him for Christmas. I hear good things about him from Dumbledore, I'll read you his latest letter, let me just get it out."_

_"Dumbledore has promised to introduce me when he's older. He thinks Harry isn't ready to meet me yet, he has to get used to everything first. But it'll be soon. I'll do what I can to help him..."_

_"Dumbledore has offered me a job at Hogwarts..."_

_"James, I'm worried. Sirius has escaped from Azkaban... I've tried looking for him, but he won't come to me. I want to ask him what really happened that night - if he really did betray you, I can't believe it, after all this time I still don't believe he's capable of it. I won't believe he did it unless you or him tell me otherwise. I know neither of you would lie to me."_

_"I'll protect your boy, I won't let him get hurt, I'll protect him from Sirius, unless Sirius is innocent?"_

_"Sirius is innocent, but I guess you knew that already. If only you had woken up sooner and..."_

_"I've moved into Grimmauld Place with Sirius. That's where the headquarters are. I'm still in love with him, but how can I tell him after everything that's happened?"_

_"They've gone, Dumbledore set them a task and they've gone. All three of them have disappeared after the attack at Bill's wedding and I'm worried, I can't find them. I want to help them, but can't find them..."_

_"James, I brought Sirius with me, I had to sneak him in as they're still looking for him. The war is heading to the castle. This might be it James, me and Sirius will do all we can, But this might be the last time Moony, Prongs and Padfoot - the true Marauders, are together. Goodbye James, hopefully we'll both come back."_

Finally he heard a voice he though he would never hear again. It was Sirius' voice, he knew it was his other best friend, although the voice sounded older, harsher then he remembered.

_"James, I've thought about you for years, and I'm so sorry for everything. This may be the only time I get to see you, Since you went into hiding. I had to sneak in, being wanted for murder and an escaped prisoner and all. __They didn't seem to want to approach a dog that looks like a Grimm in the hospital, think I scared a lot of people... but I had to see you one time. This might be goodbye, like Remus said. We love you mate... Not in the same way I love Remus, but you're like a brother to us, and we'll do our best to win this, and... James - we'll survive, all of us, and we'll bring your boy back to you. We'll see you soon, but we have to go and fight. This might be it!"_

**~oOo~**

Remus did come back after that, and instead of talking about the war, he would just read instead. Books, research, poetry, anything really. Sometimes he would reminisce with old Marauder stories.

There were other voices, a lot of other voices, but he grew to know two more of them.

One was a boy, he seemed to visit a lot after Sirius had visited, and one was a girl.

The boy would just chat away, about Hogwarts and his friends. The friends sounded a bit like Sirius and Remus, one was a hot-headed joker, and the other, a studious bookworm with a wild streak. Yup, just like Remus and Sirius.

James enjoyed the boys stories, even if some were far-fetched. Like anyone would believe the boy and his friends broke into Gringotts bank and stole their dragon?

**~oOo~**

The girl he soon came to realise wasn't real. He decided he was imagining the voice.

She couldn't be real, she kept talking about Harry, but Harry was dead...

After hearing her a few times he wondered if she was talking about Harry in Heaven? It would make sense really. She had told him that Harry was safe, Harry was free from Voldemort, and she would talk about prophecies and visions.

Maybe she was still watching over Harry in heaven? Would that make her an Angel? Do Angels exist? He determined that anything was possible in the magical world. Once he drew his conclusion, he started to look forward to the angels voice, so he could hear about his son.

Everytime she told him that Harry was safe, he wanted to thank her. He would try to open his mouth, but it didn't work. No sound came out and he was left frustrated and annoyed. He would think the words hard, hoping that she could hear them. If she was in his head, as he thought, then she would hear.

**~oOo~**

He was determined to speak to one of his three visitors. To thank Remus for being there all this time, to the boy with the stories - that reminded him of himself and his friends, and to the angel for letting know that Harry was protected up there in Heaven.

Then one day he listened as the boy and the angel said goodbye. They explained that others needed their help. They wouldn't stay away for long, just they had something urgent to work on, but they would be back.

He couldn't let them go, he needed them. Their voices brought comfort to him, they distracted him from his own thoughts, from the pain that lay within him. He tried to say something, begged his body to co-operate with his mind, but it didn't work.

Two days later, James Potter woke up.

* * *

**A/N - Please review.**


End file.
